Teen Titans JLA: Too Much Trouble
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: Robin gets grounded so the Teen Titans try and come up with something fun but realise they aren’t too good at making plans. Whatever they decide however may involve giving Justice League a fit. Please R&R thx
1. Introduction and Prologue

**When I was researching the Riddler online I found this quote from the sixties TV show… ah… the innocence…**

**Batman**: Only The Riddler and his ilk would have such a flagrant disregard for private property! This door will have to be repaired.

**Batman**: You know your neosauruses well, Robin. Peanut butter sandwiches it is

**Then I found that one too… heh. Sorry, I should actually be getting on with writing the story now…** **ahem… This fiction is set with Dick Grayson as Robin, leading the first version of the Titans it'll probably have to be slightly AU as I don't have great knowledge of some of the characters so if you spot any… uh… differences between what's cannon it's not the same universe! **

**This one's very fun to write with all I have planned, but now there's the problem of hitting a keyboard several thousand times… sigh. And my laser mouse isn't working and keeps jumping to odd places around the screen, which occasionally makes me shut down the program and then I have a panic attack I may have just lost ten pages of work…**

**Me being serious again: I will try to finish as much as possible before publishing in chapters, so that I can take any suggestions or things I may have missed into account and edit them in. Feedback really helps when connecting up a large story like this. It may appear quite slow for sometime – a lot happens at the manor before the league gets involved but I should shut up now. I appreciate the people who actually bothered to read my ramblings. **

_**This is a really long story for me and I'll only keep going with it if I get the reviews, so guys please let me know if you like it.**_

**Summary: Robin gets grounded so the Teen Titans try and come up with something fun to do but realise they aren't all too good at making up plans. Whatever they do come up with however may involve giving the Justice League a fit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or fictional cities or whatever. The plot _details_ are however mine and are any other original characters designed specifically by me. Including 'some guy with a Mohican' ; ) **

* * *

- Prologue -

Dick Grayson a.k.a. the boy wonder, Robin, opened one eye blearily, to find Roy Harper's masked face inches from his nose and it took all his will power not to jump out of his skin, let's face it when you wake up the first thing you want to see is not going to be an untidy mess of deep red hair underneath a robin hood style feathered cap and a pair of green mischievous eyes. Instead of yelling out loud, he flinched slightly and rubbed the back of his head, yawning. 'What d'you want Speedy?'

Roy leapt back; somewhat surprised he hadn't just been lobotomised for waking up the teen titan's fearless leader. He'd drawn the short straw and so had to be the one to wake him up. What he hadn't realised was that _all_ the straws were short and Donna had got him to pick first… but anyway… He looked around at the other titans who watched nervously at the sidelines 'Umm, well, we sort of need you awake so you can fly this thing…'

He looked around groggily for a few moments. Garth waved a nervous 'hello' at him and Wally flushed pink, then colour clashing with his yellow Kid Flash outfit. Looking out the window at the front Robin realised where he was and let out a very small 'oh.'

To be continued…


	2. There's Trouble Brewing

**Some time earlier:**

'Robin?' The dark knight landed next to Dick on the rooftop, the black cape a stark contrast to Robin's bright colours of yellow, red and green.

'Yeah…' Dick replied hesitantly, looking up, the bright blue eyes meeting his mentor's gaze.

Batman refrained from sighing as the boy's apparently innocent eyes sparkled with mischief and hope that his mentor wouldn't notice. Batman thought back to the wreck he had seen by the side of the road where Robin was supposed to have been, and the panic he had felt that he might have been hurt and sudden relief when he realised there wasn't any sign of the boy 'Did you crash the bike?'

'Uh… no… not exactly' Robin shifted slightly and dropt his gaze to the warehouse that was in front of them. Acrobatic genius or not he was not a very good liar when talking to Bruce.

This time Bruce did sigh. 'What happened?'

Robin grumbled for a moment before explaining, 'well, I was going after Riddler like you told me too and then I had to stop his truck while you freed the hostages…'

'And you used the bike?' Batman asked incredulously, raising his eyebrow.

Robin shifted defensively, 'It was armoured so I couldn't take out the tires with my _batarangs_. Besides I _liked_ the bike and _I_ didn't even get scratched.'

Batman had to admit it was true and felt a sting of pride at his boy's capabilities, but nonetheless it had taken the Dark Knight, following a few minutes behind in the Bat-mobile, to get a proper handle on the situation. He had made a plan for when Riddler chose to stop- not when Robin stopped him. It had endangered him, especially as he was a few minutes behind the boy he hated to think what would have happened if anything had gone wrong and he wasn't there.

The Riddler had taken an old warehouse and was occasioning yelling, no prizes for originality here, riddles out of the window and taken shots outside with a rifle at shadows he thought might be Batman. The caped crusader hated dealing with the insane ones, but regrettably he admitted this was Gotham city and the homicidal maniacs were what made it famous...

They both looked up as they heard the familiar voice shouting at them, the Riddler's sharp face visible through a window 'See if you get this one! What do you call-' before he could finish Batman had hit him with a bat-a-rang and he lay twitching underneath the window ledge.

The green suit with the black question marks dotted all over it appeared faded murkily into the shadows, and Edward Nigma's head lolled to one side as he drifted into unconsciousness beneath the rim of his bowler hat. All Batman had to do with these guys were take opportunities when they came and they could go down with one punch, but when they took hostages like earlier...

As they watched Police Commissioner Gordon's men arrest the Riddler, Batman turned to his junior partner. Robin stopped himself from gulping and leaned his head back slightly, knowing what was coming next.

'Robin, I told you to tail the Riddler to his hideout, _not_ to stop the truck and not that way it's why there's a special feature in the car. You put yourself at unnecessary risk-'

'I still didn't get hurt,' Robin grumbled crossing his arms. Batman ignored the comment and continued.

'And you destroyed your bike in the process. It took days to customise it to specifications.' Batman paused to study his ward's resigned expression before he delivered the final punishment. You're grounded for three weeks, no meeting the titans, and you're not going into the city except for patrol. Understand?'

'Yes sir,' Even though it was fully expected, Dick couldn't help but feel dejected and found himself scowling on most of the drive back to the manor. Alfred's cookies didn't cheer him up much and he was in a bad mood when he got called by Roy in the morning.

'You're grounded?' The surprise was evident in his friend's voice.

'Yes…' Dick replied, resigned to the fact his friend would gloat about this for weeks. He was sitting on his bed in his room in the manor whilst Alfred and Bruce were busy downstairs with another 'social event.' At least being grounded meant he didn't have to attend the stupid thing because all he'd be doing was glaring at Bruce. Three weeks…

'Bird-boy got grounded?' Roy's muffled laughter was obvious 'how?'

'Um… I sort of smashed up my bike?' he asked wonderingly, trying to decide if it would impress the infamous troublemaker.

'That's all?' Roy sounded disappointed. 'Man that stinks. When I… _accidentally_… blew up Ollie's garage he only took away a month's allowance and grounded me for a _couple_ of days. _He_ was actually impressed… besides…' Dick could practically see Roy's cheeky grin 'It was his fault for leaving that bomb in there in the first place after we stopped what's-his-name-'

'Some guy with a Mohican.' Dick inserted tiresomely. He'd heard this story before.

'That's the one. So when are we meeting up?' His voice sounded hopeful.

'We're not.' Dick replied shortly.

'What?' The junior archer nearly yelled down the phone.

'That's the point- I'm _grounded_.' Dick rolled his eyes.

'But- oh.' Realisation sunk in. Roy put on a whiny voice 'but what are the Titans supposed to do? You're the one who always finds the trouble with that bat-computer of yours.'

'Actually feather-head, most of the time I watch the news,' Dick replied wryly. 'You should try it sometime.'

Roy paused as if considering it, while in actual fact grabbing a snack from the kitchen. Dick groaned as the inevitable 'No way short pants,' came.

'Donna's in charge while I'm away so you-' Dick stopped as he heard a noise from down the phone that sounded oddly like Roy was choking. He asked unsympathetically but curiously 'Roy?'

'Donna?' Roy managed to gasp as he coughed up the chocolate bar that had lodged in the back of his throat.

'Yes, Donna.' Dick rolled his eyes; Roy could be such an idiot sometimes. 'She's got Amazon training and discipline and _doesn't choke on candy bars_.'

'Aw come on, I'm sure I could handle Wally and Garth.' Roy said defensively. Dick's comment had hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

'With or without killing them?' Dick replied sarcastically.

'I'd do fine.' He snapped; it seemed Roy had run out of witty remarks. 'Well, talk to you later bird-boy.'

'Look Roy I'm sorry.' The phone clicked dead, in what he imagined was an almost resentful way and Dick resisted the urge to smash it across the wall. He growled in frustration and rolled over on his bed. Checking the time he clicked his jaw as he realised he had nothing to do all day except for patrol… in eight hours. Damn it… three weeks

* * *

**To be continued**

**Hope you like the first chapter, thanks for reading, but please review so I know there's enough interest to carry on.**


	3. I would've gotten away with it too!

**Forgot the disclaimer before but you know the drill. Don't own them, never will and in no way shape or form is profit being made out of this, instead I am spending a few hours of my time writing for enjoyment. So please enjoy the latest chapter and review...

* * *

**

'Stop it!' Donna yelled at the top of her lungs as she failed yet again to get Speedy and Aqualad to stop bickering. They both turned at her stunned, as if she had suddenly appeared out of thin air. How Robin kept these two in line she had no idea

'Wonder Girl?' Garth inquired timidly unsure of what they had done. He blinked in surprise, his violet eyes showing wide eyed innocence.

'Can't you just leave each other alone for once?' Donna asked exasperated. She stood, hands on her hips, facing the two impish boys who sat by the fountain in a park (well Garth was actually mostly in the fountain…) in Central City in which they had agreed to meet Kid Flash.

'Gill-head got all worked up because I was eating prawn crackers.' Roy said as a way of explanation.

'No I was annoyed with you Feather-brains because you compared me to the crackers!'

'Don't call me feather-brains.'

'Quit calling me Gill-head then.'

'Wally!' Donna cried out with relief as the yellow clad speedster arrived.

'Hey Donna, where's Robin?' Kid Flash asked innocently 'he's never late, ever.'

Roy snorted and told him teasingly 'He got grounded…'

Kid Flash simply looked at him, confused. Robin was the most careful and best behaved kid he knew; he'd never do anything irresponsible enough to make the Bat ground him, would he? Wally barely stuttered 'w-what? But what are we going to do?'

That actually stumped the other Titans. Robin always had a plan, even if it was planning what fun trips they would do like the time he managed to persuade Kid Flash to zip them to New York and go and see the sights. Although he hadn't counted on the queasiness factor that came with the near light speed traveling but it had been worth it. None of them could ever come up with plans that good. Kid Flash put his head in his hands and sat down next to Garth, obviously upset.

'Well, if Rob's grounded we could always go to his place…' Roy suggested sinisterly. The threatening undertone was missed by Donna and Wally who thought it was a great idea, while Garth continued to look nervously at the young archer, what would Batman think…?. Speedy turned to him with an evil smile. 'Relax Gill-head we're professional crime fighters. We can handle anything and have some fun at the same time.'

It was a week after Dick had been grounded, and he had resorted to reading quietly in his room or listening to music that Alfred would find highly inappropriate if he found it after still scowling at his mentor, who had yet to budge. He wouldn't this week though; Dick thought with grim satisfaction. He'd won him over before… He wanted to see his friends he didn't have anything else to do during the holidays and three weeks was almost half the break!

There was a knock at the door and as Dick grumbled a 'come in,' Alfred entered looking somewhat bemused. He hadn't agreed with Bruce's punishment perhaps realising the importance of the Titans to the young master and had made it up to the boy supplying favourite treats perhaps a brownie or two.

'Yeah, Alfred?'

Alfred sighed at the inarticulate greeting, but at least he'd gotten Master Dick to stop calling him Al for _most_ of the time anyway, he then smiled at the young master knowingly. 'We have some guests downstairs should you see fit to leave your room.'

Dick sat up surprised, and frowned, 'Who?'

'Hey there he is!' Roy called out as he saw Dick slide down the banister of the main stairway and execute a perfect hand spring landing next to the assembled titans. He looked around at his friends and crossed his arms. _Well, they aren't in uniform _hethought sardonically. He did however hide a smile; Bruce couldn't blame him for them coming _here._

'What are you guys doing here?' He kept his voice level although without the mask they could all see a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Wally shifted nervously and exchanged glances with Garth, whilst Roy kept a defiant expression. He didn't want the boy wonder to know they couldn't come up with anything fun to do without him… but much to Roy's annoyance he worked it out. Dick said with disbelief 'You really couldn't think of anything to do, could you?'

Donna looked embarrassed, murmuring 'Well we didn't hear about any super villains attacking anywhere…' Wally and Garth nodded in agreement.

'If you checked the news…' Dick said teasingly to Roy in a told-you-so voice. He then addressed the rest of them with more authority. 'What did you think you were going to do when you got here anyway?' As Wally opened his mouth Dick cut him off 'Not the Batcave.' Dick would hate to imagine what havoc the hyperactive kid would cause in there.

'Why not?' Wally whined, disappointed he hadn't managed to ask even with his super speed. Robbie may have been one of his best friends but he was creepy like that sometimes.

'Because,' Dick winced as he recognised Bruce's deep voice from behind him 'you're leaving.'

Dick smiled to himself as he saw his friend's faces whiten, the two red heads, Wally and Roy more specifically. Not much rattled Garth and Donna they were too amiable to face many people's wrath, except your standard super villains- apparently their good nature just made them more furious. Then Dick's face tightened angrily as he turned to face Bruce. 'Why do they have to leave?'

'You're grounded. No seeing the titans.' Bruce said dryly, 'up to your room, we'll talk about this later.'

'Rob didn't ask us here we came. He wasn't breaking the rules or anything.' Roy said boldly until Bruce decided to glare at him, when it was all he could do not to whimper.

'Sir?' _Al to the rescue!_ Dick thought gleefully as he saw the crisp English butler come down the stairs after Bruce, with a less than amused expression.

'Alfred.' Bruce grunted knowing what Alfred was going to say next.

'It has been a week Master Bruce.' Bruce said nothing, and sighed inwardly as he saw Richard's hopeful expression, with wide blue eyes. Stuck between that and Alfred he never had a chance. As Bruce did not reply Alfred continued 'I think it best you allow him time with his friends.'

Bruce switched his gaze between the two again and muttered almost too quiet to hear it 'fine.' He walked upstairs to the sounds of the boy's high fives and winced. Well he could scare Harper again later… and then when he looked up he thought he was going to kill Green Arrow's ward.

Dick, Alfred and the Titans watched, with a mixture of awe, horror and delight as thirty pounds of flour landed on top of the dark knight. Bruce to his credit did not flinch at all, but the Titans could tell he was furious. He was now a walking yeti, growling lowly and all.

Roy's initial attempt to get Batman angry was because of Robin's comment that he wouldn't make a very good leader, he thought Dick might get the blame but it was just a prank – not anywhere near the scale he'd gotten at with Ollie. Then as he saw Bruce turn and glare straight at him he realised he had just made a very, very, big mistake.

Panicking slightly Roy tried to persuade Kid Flash to make a run for it but he was too much in a state of shock having seen the scariest man he knew covered in flour. Donna and Garth's jaws hung open as Bruce cleared some of it off his face.

When Bruce finally spoke it was in a deliberately calm voice that Dick dreaded. He had thought up a very cruel punishment Dick just knew it. It was the voice far angrier and far more terrifying than someone yelling, that sent a shiver down your spine.

'You,' Bruce gestured at the Titans, who were still flabbergasted 'will clean this mess up so Alfred doesn't have to and then you're going to all be put on a time out. All of you.' W_hilst I have a shower, _Bruce thought to himself. He saw Dick narrowing his eyes at the young archer responsible which Bruce took for a clear sign he hadn't known about it but… there were the last few pranks Dick had played on him which Alfred had kept him punished from that Bruce wanted a little revenge on.

As soon as Bruce was out of earshot the Titans immediately turned on him 'ROY!'

Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes (as a proper gentlemen never does) and went to fetch dust pans and brushes for the Titans to clean up. Roy shrugged and tried to back away a little.

'Bruce had just agreed that I could come.' Dick complained bitterly.

'Yeah, then you had to go and blow the whole thing.' Aqualad grumbled, slightly annoyed at himself for letting Harper do this.

'How come we're all in trouble?' Wally asked, still slightly frozen and unable to quite realise what happened.

'Guilt by association,' Dick said grimly and the fact that he had told Bruce that he could trust his friends… but come on, flour? Amateurs...

That was lame compared to what Dick had waiting in the-

Uh oh

Well how was _he_ supposed to know the Titans were coming, when pranks were played it was an unwritten rule that it should only be them in the house, with the exception of Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl. Dick wanted to hit his against the wall but as none was immediately available instead he started knocking his hand against his head.

'What's the matter?' Donna asked worriedly while the others exchanged looks as their fearless leader frowned deeply and looked up at her.

'Bruce is going to be mad...'

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hope you like, please review etc. really does help. **


	4. Now where did I put those kids?

**This was actually going to be a fairly serious piece as a story but, alas, I gave in. Actually that happens a lot and I end up writing gags out of snippets I was going to include in bigger stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter and the Titans are up to no good- which possibly isn't the best thing for a bunch of underage superheroes. **

**Disclaimer: ok, ok, I hid the Teen Titans and the JLA under the sofa for a while DC, but don't get mad and sue… they're all in perfect condition except Robin is looking a little green…**

* * *

'He's not our mentor so what can he do?' Roy spoke up, more confident now that Bruce had left.

'You don't want to know.' Dick said secretly pleased to see the others shiver. He may be slightly worried about how mad Bruce was going to get- but he wasn't scared of him and never really had been since the first time he stepped into the Bat cave.

'Ahem. Time to get this mess cleaned up young masters.' Alfred came back into the room with the brushes. Struck with an idea to get them out of it, Dick turned to Wally for hope- for the speedster it would take hardly any time at all. But yet again, Alfred used that mind reading technique that made him so special that Dick would often think of as a curse and a blessing 'No super speed Master Wally or I may inform your uncle.'

Wally was looking downtrodden at having to move slowly Alfred appeared to falter for a moment before walking resolutely out of the room. Sighing Dick got the titans to work. Cleaning up the flour was surprisingly difficult, there was always one spot they'd missed or where it had dug into the wooden floor. They were there for ten minutes before the next interruption, although Dick and Roy were constantly bickering.

'Richard!' The angry call came from upstairs. Dick winced.

'He wasn't that angry before…' Garth said wonderingly, while the others glanced at each other nervously.

'Yeah, well… hmm… might be my fault…' The Titans looked at their leader curiously- was he really more troublesome than they thought? Roy especially was surprised by this new side to their leader- well they hadn't known him very long, only a few months but to them he had always been on the straight and narrow.

'Richard, _get_ up here _now_.' Bruce growled impatiently. Dick looked dejectedly towards the stair case before jogging up to the first floor.

He found Bruce looking not too happy standing inside his bedroom, where the smoke from the smoke bomb Richard had placed concealed the true prank – the yellow gunk tin which now had mixed with the flour to make a sickening paste that slid down Bruce's face and onto his clothes. Dick had selected the gunk because it was slow moving and left it easier for Alfred – or him - to clean up if he had to. Dick now was unsure of how to act in the situation, Batman hardly trained for this. He would have laughed except he was a little nervous of how much angrier Bruce would get.

'Umm……' He nearly had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself grinning. Bruce saw this and wasn't completely as amused.

'Yes.' Bruce said shortly. 'Explain yourself.'

'Uh… I set it up a while before the Titans came over.' He shrugged, embarrassed, as he put up the best defence he could. He told Bruce honestly 'I was bored.'

The kid was good at pranks though, Bruce had to admit. He wished he had actually looked up to see the one the Harper kid had set up, instead of glaring at the Titans who had been uninvited. He should remember to never assume anything when those kids were around. Trying to decide what to do about his ward was a different matter though. He deserved credit for the success yet he had to try and get it through to him to stop it with these pranks every other week how could he reward and punish someone at the same time…?

Bruce cleared his throat slightly while he watched Dick shuffle nervously; the kid could never keep still. 'I'm taking you to the watchtower so the JLA can deal with their junior partners appropriately and then you are going to spend six hours on monitor duty by yourself. Is that clear?'

'Yes sir.' Dick replied glumly, Bruce knew he loved going to the watchtower but monitor duty was worse than Alfred getting him to clean as far as he was concerned, he had already covered a couple of hours when the JLA were saving the world again and found them to be the most boring of his life- even on stake out he was allowed to bring cookies. He was confined in a small room, with nothing but a spinning office chair to keep him occupied. He'd talked to Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, for a while as he told her about a new menace that had come up on screen but she was soon too occupied to be company.

'After I have a shower we're leaving. Make sure the Titans stay put.' Bruce said forcefully feeling a slight pang of guilt at seeing his downhearted ward. But at least it would mean Harper was out of his hair.

Superman couldn't believe his eyes when Batman walked in followed by the five extremely hyperactive children, who were amazed but also bedraggled for some reason. Although it was clear Batman was not happy with his entourage it was still one of the most unusual sights that had seen within the watchtower's walls. He was about to greet them before pausing slightly. He cocked his head inquisitively. Did Batman smell of… flour? Deciding against commenting on the smell he instead smiled welcomingly. 'So what-'

'Not now Clark.' Bruce snapped, irritated by the blue boy scout's easiness around the young Titans. Knowing better than to object Superman flew with them on the way through to the meeting room where the guardians of the other four Titans were waiting. They looked up as Batman strode through the doors and took his place in a shadowy corner of the room.

The titans were still bickering amongst themselves, mostly aimed at Roy. Now fully uniformed Robin's expression was almost unintelligible beneath his mask although once or twice his mouth quirked slightly as if he was trying to stop himself laughing. It had turned out the gunk was harder to wash out than suspected and underneath the cowl there was a tint of yellow in Bruce's hair. He'd been forced to distract the Titans whilst Bruce made a run for the cave; the entrance was downstairs behind the clock.

'What have you done now Roy?' Green Arrow sighed and eyed his ward with a hint of pride it did take a lot to frustrate Batman.

The Titans exchanged glances, now who exactly could explain that they showed up uninvited and played a prank on Batman…

Roy took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, much to the horror of the other Titans.

They were doomed and they knew it.

While Robin was left in the monitor room as expected by himself with explicit instructions to stay put, Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad were forced into doing extra homework in silence in what could be called the watchtower's library/reference area supervised by Atom who was doing some more theoretical physics research. Wonder Woman thought it best if her little sister stayed in her room in the tower by herself for the duration. All the leaguers were exhausted. Super villains were fine. But dealing with the kids who always had a snappy comeback, excuse or prank at hand were another matter entirely.

Green Arrow and Flash were glaring at Batman, as threateningly as they could. Secretly they were proud of their protégés for facing Batman down, it was more than some of the league members could do, but then they did trespass into his territory… Flash was amazed himself that Wally had overcome his timid nature to be bold enough to do this. He had courage, no doubt about that, but even Superman sometimes had difficulty forcing some sort of communication. He didn't know how Robin put up with it, poor kid. Although Flash _had_ noticed Batman paid much more attention to Robin's ideas than any of _his _actually implementing a few of them. Most of Barry's were tossed out of the window before they were even voiced. That almost mind-reading habit of Bruce's was a nasty one. (_A/N- Inherited from Alfred)_

Now, however, they were angry because they had been made to punish their kids at Batman's whim or hence face his wrath. Which meant getting, very, _very_, terrified most likely. Green Arrow particularly felt it was unnecessary as he had never had any problems with some of the Titans visiting his home and he thought Bruce could use a sense of humour. Although he'd never dare say that out loud, so he contented himself with glaring at an annoyingly unconcerned Batman who was continuing to type information into the JLA computer. What annoyed Oliver Queen even more was that he swore he could see Batman smirking.

'Pssst,'

'What Roy?' Garth replied hissing back under his breath.

'Want to get out of here?' Speedy adjusted his hat and leaned in low next to Aqualad

'No way. If Arthur finds out I'm toast.'

'Don't you mean fried? Like salmon?'

'_Harper_,' Garth growled. They then both looked up in panic as Atom muttered something about 'quantum mechanics' and 'dimensional rips'.

'Live a little,' Roy taunted, raising his eyebrows, as soon as he thought the coast was clear.

'Guys…' Kid Flash had been following the conversation feeling slightly panicked.

'You're our ticket out of here my friend.' Roy grinned his evil grin. Wally gulped and looked pleadingly at Garth who merely shrugged his left shoulder slightly.

'Better than studying…' Garth actually looked at the book he had been given for the first time; he'd been sulking and pinching Roy for the last half hour. He raised an eyebrow '…history of Art…? Like this will be useful to an Atlantean…'

'Boys, quiet now.' Atom called back distractedly. He smiled satisfied at the silence he got in answer. They weren't that much trouble after all, he didn't know what all the fuss was about they were nice kids, superheroes even. He continued gathering more maps and sat down again, engrossed in his work. It would be another twenty minutes when the watch tower's alarm system alerted him to a new incoming crisis he would realise they were gone.

'Oh hell…' Atom groaned.

* * *

**Yep, a lot more trouble is coming. Ah well, it's what superheroes are for. As well as coming up with costumes for Halloween parties… **

_Dude- Thanks for reading my fics and I'm very glad you found this funny. I will update this sooner than last time, hopefully within three or four days at most._

_Yourperfectdisaster- I'm really happy you think I'm writing in character as that's what I like to focus most of my work on, I'm glad you're enjoying this and hope the next chapter lives up to expectations._

_batfan7- Ditto with the character writing, it really means a lot to me. I like reading other stories about this set of titans too because they were in the early days their stories didn't have a lot of emotional depth or them annoying each-other, which is what I like to write about most. _

_DC's Princess- The fact people enjoy reading my stories makes it worthwhile. The way the original titans interact is a unique relationship in comics which gives many different aspects to write about, it's also very fun. I can't promise how long it will take me to finish but I shall, hopefully sooner rather than later._

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed this installment.**

**To the silent readers out there: thanks for taking the time to look through, but if you feel strongly about my story in any way let me know by review. Thx.**


	5. Holy Interdimensional Space Invasions!

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I could make up a riddle for saying "they ain't mine"**

**x**

'341… 342… 343… 344… 34- whoa.' Robin stopped spinning in the chair when he heard the sirens. Hey! As he was on monitor duty he should have been the one to set the alarms off, but maybe it was automated… He tried to stand up, but feeling sick he slowly slumped back down again and checked the monitor screens. 'Holy inter-dimensional space invasions…'

'Robin, status report,' Batman's barked order caused the boy wonder to jump as the com to the room was activated.

Robin gulped, still trying to battle the ill felling growing at the bottom of his stomach. Not from being invaded- but spinning on the damn chair too much 'There are hostile forces coming through an inter-dimensional portal somewhere above the Canadian Rockies. They're moving south blasting anything in their path… half a dozen forest fires already reported.'

'Numbers?'

'Two dozen ships so far about forty meters in length, ten meters across. Another dozen just appeared…'

'Robin stay put while I assemble the JLA. This is an order: do not move from the monitor room. I'll send Wonder Girl to meet you there; but under no circumstances are you to leave. Understand?' Batman's voice came through the com line with slight anxiety, he hadn't intended for the boy to be involved with JLA business after all… they saved the world every other week, this shouldn't be any different and it wasn't necessary for Robin to accompany him, he'd decided. Unfortunately when it came to things like this the boy was known to bend the rules, which made it all the more important to Batman to enforce them.

'Yes sir' came the stoic reply. Well at least he should have some company… it had been nearly an hour already, Dick thought checking his watch yet again. He then looked up and asked hopefully 'Batman?'

'Yes?' The grunt sounded a little lighter.

'Am I still grounded?'

'We'll see.' A smile threatened to break across Batman's lips as he heard the disappointed sigh, an invasion and this was all the kid could worry about. 'We'll see chum.'

_A/N chum is what Batman called Dick throughout his early career; I'm talking 1940s and 50s here…apologies for the use of Robin's catchphrase earlier with the 'holy…' it is one of the cheesiest lines around but I dedicate it to the sixties television show ; )_

'Superman should lead the assault whilst-' Batman looked up as a rattled Atom entered the room by himself. Batman seemed to have a twinkle of humour in his eye as he stated 'You're supposed to be looking after the titans.'

'Uh, well that is to say-'

'Spit it out Ray,' Green Arrow said impatiently rising to his feet.

'The boys- they sort of made a break for it.' Atom lowered his head sheepishly. The JLA except for Batman stared at him, in worry and shock.

'What could they hope to accomplish?' Wonder Woman asked.

'Well…' Ray shrugged and scratched the back of his head. 'I have absolutely no idea.'

'Speedy! Aqualad! Kid Flash!' Donna cried out in excitement 'what are you doing here!'

'Came to see you, Wonder Girl,' Speedy puffed out his chest a little as she looked at him appraisingly.

'Did you hear the alarms?' Kid Flash asked nervously, 'Are they looking for us?'

'No, Diana told me it was because there was an invasion from another world.'

'Diana?' Speedy wondered aloud.

'Wonder Woman feather-brains.' Garth said irritated. Donna apparently didn't seem to mind or notice; their antics were background noise by now. 'Invasion…?'

'We are forbidden to help…' Donna said glumly staring at the floor. She suddenly looked up, 'what of Robin?'

'Uh we're not sure where he is exactly; Batman shut him up somewhere without saying where.'

'We must find him!'

'Wing-head?'

'Huh- me?' Kid Flash looked startled and touched the wings on the side of his mask cautiously.

'Yeah, you see if you can find Robin. You are the fastest aren't you?' Roy rolled his eyes.

'Right…' Wally said disbelievingly.

'Hang on,' Donna held onto the back of Wally's neck with one hand and took out her communicator which was beeping with the other. 'It's Diana,'

'Don't tell her we're here!'

'But an Amazon cannot lie,'

'Please Donna just… _bend_ the truth, I'll love you forever…' Roy gave a cheeky grin while Donna blushed pink.

'I- I'll… do my best…' She gave him a nervous smile and answered the call, swallowing slightly before speaking with a tentative voice 'Diana?'

'Donna, while the League deals with the threat you may join Robin in the monitor room, he could need help relaying information, should threats from the dimension turn up elsewhere. Please stay safe little sister,'

'I'll do my best Diana,'

'I know you will,' Wonder Woman replied with pride in her little sister. Her tone grew serious. 'If you happen to come across the other titans tell them they are forbidden to leave the watch tower and that Aquaman, Green Arrow and the Flash are furious with them for wondering off like that.'

'Yes, I will… see you when you get back' Roy shrugged it off while Aqualad and Kid Flash had complete looks of horror on their faces. Donna shut off her communicator and looked at it for a moment. 'At least we know where Robin is.'

Dick had finished sending over the last of the information to Batman, and now had nothing to do. He craned his neck at the door as he heard a noise outside and was alarmed when Donna, Wally, Garth and Roy came crashing into the room. Literally. Wally ended up slamming into Dick and knocking him onto the consol behind him.

'Argh! Watch where you're going, Wally!' Their leader complained as he felt a bruise start to form on the back of his head. Wally was aghast that he'd injured him and tried apologising at super speed.

'dickimsosorryinevermeanttoitwasanaccidentpleasedonttellbarryoriwontbeabletocometothetitansagainhesaidifidontbehaveihavetostayathomeandhelpauntieirisoutbutidontknowhowtocooklasttimeItriedisetfiretothekitchenand-'

'Wally.' Dick interrupted him firmly 'I can't understand a word you just said, we talked about this… _slow down_!' Kid Flash nodded compliantly and was about to repeat what he'd said when Robin interrupted him again, looking at the others 'Why are you guys here?'

Garth hung his head 'before that invasion came along we snuck away from Atom because we were bored…'

'And now we want to go help beat up the bad guys.' Roy told Dick cheerfully. The other titans looked at him, surprised. He shrugged. 'Don't you guys want to?'

'We won't see daylight this side of the next century if we leave the watch tower.' Dick said in a defeated tone. Garth nodded in agreement.

'I do not wish to anger my sister but…' Donna paced nervously as the boys turned to look at her 'If we have the power to help, shouldn't we? It is what we are trained to do.'

Kid Flash sat down confused while Speedy flashed Wonder Girl his best grin. It wasn't every day an Amazon Princess sided with him. Dick seemed to be faltering in his arguments whilst Garth eyed Roy nervously. Did he actually have a half-decent idea? As it turned out… probably not.

'Roy, the JLA are used to dealing with these types of threats we should just leave it to them.' Garth grimaced.

'Hey we're heroes too! I can't believe you're going all yellow on us now, Gill-head!'

'I am not a coward!' Garth shouted clenching his fists.

'Could have proved me wrong…'

'Guys…' Robin sighed as he knew he'd have to be the one to sort this out.

'Shut it Boy Wonder,' Speedy said snarling.

'You should respect our leader Roy; he is much wiser than you.' Robin sat up a little straighter with the compliment but knew that it would only enrage Roy; he was always sensitive about his intelligence skills. He saw the punch coming but couldn't get between the two fast enough. Garth stumbled backwards a minute then recovering, launched himself at Roy, quite uncharacteristically for the enraged Atlantean, only to come across Robin who, although an acrobatic genius and master tactician, couldn't dodge the punch and after a brief glare, _more_ than worthy of his mentor, at Garth he sunk to the ground unconscious.

**x**

**And that's a rap, as they say. Sorry this is later than I said, but I got dragged into clearing out boxes for the last few days that _should_ have been sorted a year ago, but that's how it goes… Next time the Titans end up getting in some _more_ trouble, not just of their own making. I know I'm slow getting to the action, but I'll get there… **

_Yourperfectdisaster- The hardest part when writing a story in installments like this is to keep it up to standard so I'm glad you like the chapters so far and you find this one as entertaining! _

_Batfan7- well, I think knocking out their fearless leader counts as a little trouble… he he. The only other person I can think of who isn't afraid of Batman is Alfred, and y'know insane Gotham villains… but they don't have common sense._

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell- late is better than never when updating, I guess…_

**Thanks for reviewing and I'll get the next chapter up soon as I can. I'm not averse to constructive criticism so anyone who's been silent please review… any feedback is good and can make a difference. Thx.**


End file.
